


camera drone

by cataclysm (quavemire)



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Oh Sehun, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Toys, Slimeboy Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/cataclysm
Summary: Yifan comes home to a pleasant surprise in the form of his slimeboy boyfriend Sehun filming for his camshow.





	camera drone

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 1
> 
> slime boy & camming
> 
> unbetaed in theme of kinktober and all that jazz, enjoy!

“Hunnie?” Yifan called out, peeking into their bedroom.

“Yifan! Hi! I’m filming!” 

Yifan froze, gaze flickering to the equipment around the room. “Oh. Sorry,” Yifan stuttered, pulling the door shut.

“Nuuu, don’t go,” Sehun pouted, becoming more opaque, a milky white color spreading over his body. 

Yifan pushed the door back open, frowning at the scene.

Whipped as he was, Yifan sighed and stepped inside, closing the door after him. Sehun’s set-up had not changed much, lights circling the bed and a small drone hovering at the foot of it, filming Sehun. 

“What are you filming tonight?” Yifan asked, sitting in the armchair, behind all of Sehun’s equipment.

Sehun smiled, rising up to his knees. He melted, pleased with Yifan asking, as he always was. Yifan couldn’t help his smile. Now translucent pink, Sehun’s insides — and what was  _ inside _ — were on display for the world to see. 

Yifan stopped breathing.

“This. Do you like it?” 

Yifan swallowed. How Sehun could keep a straight face with something the size of Yifan’s forearm plugging him up, Yifan couldn’t understand.

“Do  _ you _ all like it?” Sehun asked, this time looking at the camera drone hovering near them. The display next to Yifan filled with comments.

Yifan kept his voice quiet, hoping for it not to catch on the mic. “It’s pretty,” Yifan said. “I do, Sehunnie. I do.”

Sehun flushed translucent, hiding behind his hands, which didn’t help at all. It merely distorted the view of his face. 

Yifan craned his neck to see the toy inside him better. It was dark purple, thick at the base, tapering down to a point. It was kind of like an oversized butt plug.

The monitor beside him had a steady flow of messages, the tip jar filling up as they spoke. The viewers liked seeing  _ everything. _

“What have you done, Sehunnie?” 

Sehun let his hands drop. “I worked this in me… not much else,” he said, chewing on his bottom lip. His teeth were transparent too, but slowly gaining opacity, as did the rest of his body.

“Show me, baby.”

Sehun nodded and turned around, kneeling on all fours. Reaching back, Sehun wrapped his fingers around the flared base, twisting it. “Aaahhh…”

“Hands off.”

Sehun whimpered, pulling his hand back.

“Why—” Sehun whined, arching his back.

Yifan stood up, tucking his dress shirt to his pants, walking over.

Sending a conspiratory grin at the audience, Yifan reached for the toy, pushing it further into Sehun’s body.

The drone moved across the bed, focusing on Yifan’s hand.

Sehun moaned out loud, spreading his legs wider, grinding against the toy. “S-so good!”

Yifan kept playing with it, the comments on the monitor suggesting several things Yifan should do to his precious Sehunnie.

“You want to see my cock in his throat?” Yifan asked, running his hands along Sehun’s back. “Do you want to do that, Hunnie?”

Sehun nodded enthusiastically.

“Can I be on my back?”

Yifan concealed his moan, already getting towards being rock solid in his jeans. “Sure, love,” he said, voice rough and raspy.

Sehun grinned, shuffling on the bed so that his head hung off the side, right at the perfect height for Yifan to stick his dick into.

The camera drone moved to the same height, whirring quietly. Yifan stood, already unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down his thighs.

Sehun parted his lips, grasping the sheets beside his hips, toes curling up. The excitement and enthusiasm Sehun always did everything with was absolutely endearing.

Wrapping his mouth around the tip of Yifan’s cock, Sehun suckled gently, all color draining from his skin, only the very depths of him retaining the pale pink. 

Yifan ignored the monitor, cradling Sehun’s head in his hand, pushing himself in Sehun’s throat.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his cock hardening rapidly, stretching Sehun’s throat further. 

Sehun whimpered, gagging around it, squirming in place.

Yifan would never get over how Sehun looked with his cock shining through his translucent flesh.

“Can I fuck your throat?”

Sehun gave a small nod, craning his neck more.

Yifan pressed all the way in, pressing on Sehun’s cool throat slightly, adding pressure around his cock. He groaned behind his teeth, picking up a pace, the drone hovering over Sehun’s face.

Precome bursted out into Sehun’s throat, Yifan’s cock pulsing as blood rushed down, his vision graying at the edges.

The drone moved higher, obstructing Yifan’s vision, covering Sehun’s pretty, fucked out face.

Yifan wanted to swat it away and have his way with him, but he would not be strong enough to withstand the temper tantrum Sehun would throw afterwards. Yifan was amazed that he was still able to consider any consequences with his brain matter steadily moving towards his nether regions.

“Mhpf—” 

Yifan pulled out before Sehun could gag, his cock covered in slime, strings of it still connected to Sehun’s lips.

The wetness of it all was definitely Yifan’s favorite thing about Sehun. No lube needed.

Sehun grinned, licking his lips, reaching forward to lewdly lick the tip of Yifan’s cock.

Yifan hissed, shoving his cock back inside, squeezing Sehun’s throat to make it constrict around himself. 

“Such a convenient cock sleeve,” he cooed.

Sehun’s face flushed transparent.

Happy with his doing, Yifan thrusted a few times, then pulled out, supporting Sehun’s head.

Sehun choked, coughing into his hand as Yifan gently pet his head. He took a deep breath, tears pricking out of his eyes.

“Please fuck me,” Sehun begged, casting his infamous  _ fuck-me _ look at Yifan.

“Should I?” Yifan asked the audience, stroking Sehun’s cheek, pushing his thumb into his mouth. Some of his saliva clung on, cool to the touch. “Yeah, I should.”

Sehun giggled, clambering over to the middle of the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“Let’s get this out of you,” Yifan said, yanking the toy out of Sehun without much care.

“O-oh!”

Yifan grinned, tossing the toy on the nightstand, lining himself up. Sehun’s hole was gaping open, which meant the toy had been in for much longer than he admitted.

All the better for Yifan, though.

“What do you say?”

“P-please?”

Yifan hummed in approval, sliding in in one, smooth thrust, impaling Sehun on his cock. 

Cooing at Sehun’s quiet whimpering, Yifan grinded his hips against Sehun’s ass. The drone whirled towards them, filming Sehun from above, focusing on Yifan’s cock inside him. 

“Y-you’re so mean—”

“Am I?”

“Mhm— move already—”

Yifan thrust once, pinning Sehun in place.

“Yifaannn!”

Sehun gasped for air, dropping his stomach. His back arched, highlighting the smallness of his frame. Yifan could wrap his hands around his waist if he wanted.

Yifan grunted behind his teeth, picking up a pace that slammed the bedpost into the wall.

“Fuck!” 

Yifan chuckled, holding onto Sehun’s hips as he rammed inside repeatedly. From experience, Yifan could say Sehun was not going to last long with how turned on he was.

Sehun whined, squirming in place, bucking back into Yifan’s thrusts. “H-help me?”

Reaching for Sehun’s cock, Yifan nodded and sped up the pace.

“Oh—” Sehun moaned, smiling into the sheets, eyes closed.

“Come on baby,” Yifan mumbled, stroking Sehun’s cock faster.

“Y-Yifan!”

Sehun’s hips stuttered and then he came in Yifan’s hand, whining and crying into the pillow in front of his face.

“Does it feel good, baby?”

Sehun nodded sobbing, feebly thrusting into Yifan’s hand, still coming in small bursts. His whole body shook, his knees finally giving out under him, Yifan’s cock slipping out of him.

Letting Sehun down gently, Yifan settled on his knees examining Sehun’s come, playing with the clear fluid on his hand, sticking his fingers together. 

He wiped his hand into the sheets, reaching over to run the pads of his fingers over Sehun’s stretched entrance.

“Sensitive…” Sehun whined, shying away from the touch.

“That’s the point.”

Sehun was absolutely wrecked, completely translucent and spent on the bed, on his way to unconsciousness. He cracked his eyes open, smiling at Yifan.

Yifan cooed. He would have to finish by jerking himself off, but it was worth seeing Sehun so adorably exhausted and pleased.

Grinning at his accomplishment, Yifan got up and closed off the stream, watching the damned drone fall dead on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh why am i doing this to myself? why? you don't know how hard is it to figure out dynamics for _slime_
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics on twitter and occasionally just yell into the abyss. you're welcome to just lurk, also.
> 
> want to make my day? comment or leave a kudos <33


End file.
